


Brotherly Bonds

by onesillygoose1551



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Multi, Threesome, dcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose1551/pseuds/onesillygoose1551
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is spying on Dick and Tim. He decides to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set some time after Under the Red Hood. Second publicly posted story. Partly inspired by pictures I found on the interwebs. I can find you the links if you're interested. Enjoy.

Jason watches, thoroughly irritated as Dick spars with Tim. He knows Dick would never admit it- too worried about hurting the kid’s feelings- but he’s holding back. A lot. Jason has fought Nightwing _and_ Dick enough times to know when he’s putting his all into a fight. If he think that he’s helping the kid by taking it easy on him, he’s wrong.

_*Guess I can’t blame ‘im. If he wants to keep fucking the kid then he probably shouldn’t rough ‘im up too bad.*_

So he just crosses his arms and leans against the cave wall, hidden in the shadows on the staircase, tracking each move of the two former Boy Wonders currently engaged in battle.

Dick punches right, Tim dodges, back hand springing and attempting to clip Dick’s head with his foot in the process. Dick leans away, recovering first and charging Tim. He throws a few more punches, aiming for Tim’s ribs, cheek and shoulder. Tim drops and rolls backwards, quickly hopping back to his feet and doing two more back handsprings. Dick does a few tucks and flips of his own, confronting Tim again. Before Dick can even fully extend his leg for a sweep, Tim has launched himself into the air over Dick’s head. Dick laughs a little, but Jason can hear the frustration in it.

“Timmy, I know you’re fast. Your agility and speed are great, but you have to learn to block. Just in case.”

Tim nods. “Alright, Dick. Just…take it easy on me. It’s hard enough to hide the bruises as it is.” He smiles sweetly at Dick. Jason’s pulse picks up a notch.

_*That kid is just too damn cute for his own good.*_

Dick and Tim both assume their fighting stances. Dick throwing the first punch straight at Tim’s head, and Tim’s arm shoots up to block. But it’s just a distraction from the left punch Dick throws at Tim’s ribs. Tim stumbles, and Dick takes the opportunity to lands a kick to the outside of Tim’s thigh. Tim recovers quicker this time and blocks a punch that was aimed at his jaw, but can’t quite manage to block the punch aimed at his ribs again. Another shot at the jaw, and Tim blocks it, along with two others Dick had aimed at his shoulder and chest. He misses the first kick, which hits him in the bicep, but blocks the second. Two more punches and those are blocked, too. Another kick- blocked. Dick throws another punch aimed directly at Tim’s head that Tim has no trouble blocking this time, but should’ve been expecting Dick’s leg sweep. Tim lands roughly on his ass, breathing somewhat heavily, smiling ruefully up at Dick.

“Nice work, little brother. You did good, kiddo.” Dick smiles genuinely, extending a hand to help Tim up. Tim takes the hand, using it to propel himself into Dick’s chest, where immediately, Dick wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“Just not good _enough_. You always get me with that damn leg sweep. On the bright side, I won’t have to worry about hiding any bruises, since the only one I’ll have will be on my butt.” Another sweet smile at Dick as Tim playfully rubs at the spot on his rear where a bruise is sure to make an appearance in the next few hours.

_*Only that kid would be talking about the ‘bright side’ of anything after a fight.*_

“I better be the only person that gets to see that bruise.” Dick smiles back, mock anger in his voice. He slowly slides his arms down Tim’s back to massage Tim’s ass, pulling Tim flush against him from chest to thigh.

“Of course, big brother.” Jason can’t help but roll his eyes, but is intrigued as he watches Tim stand on his toes to slide his little, slick pink tongue into Dick’s mouth.

_*It doesn’t get any more fucked up than getting turned on from watching your brothers slash co-workers making out. Ah what the hell, might as well have some fun with it.*_

He pushes himself off the wall, silently descending from his hiding place, knowing that neither has seen him yet.

“I would tell you two to get a room, but really, what’s the point? There are cameras everywhere so I’d see it either way.”

He fails to stifle a laugh as he watches Dick and Tim jump and quickly pull away from each other. Dick is less than amused.

“What do you want, Todd? I thought you were going to be out of the country for a few days.”

“Change of plans, Dickie. Papa Bat took the little psycho instead, so here I am. I had nothing better to do so I thought I’d come bug you. How are ya, Timmy?” Jason smiles slyly at Tim, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Tim smiles back nervously.

Jason knows Tim still had no idea what to think of him. Truth was, neither Dick nor Tim completely trusted him still. He supposes that's understandable.

“Hey, Jason.”

“Now I have to say I’m glad I stayed behind. Wasn’t expecting you to be hanging around here.” Jason steps towards Tim until he’s hardly two inches from him. He stares straight into Tim’s baby blues, never once breaking eye contact. “Hey, Dick, I have to know. Does this kid taste as sweet as he looks?” He smirks as Tim blushes, at the same time tilting his head to the side slightly as Dick throws his fist at Jason’s head. He hears the _whiff_ as Dick’s fist goes flying past his ear.

“Fuck off, Jason! Leave Tim out of this!”

Jason finally lifts his gaze from Tim to Dick.

“I’m just saying he’s cute. Don’t get your feathers all ruffled.”

Dick throws another punch that Jason just as easily avoids. Dick has moved Tim out of the way and now he and Jason are toe to toe with each other, neither breaking eye contact.

“Back off, Jason. Tim isn’t interested in having anything to do with a psychopath like you.”

Jason smirks maliciously, lifting an eyebrow.

“Ya sure about that, Dickie Bird? I think he’s probably a little sick of taking orders from the Bat- wannabe.”

Dick balls his fist and draws his arm back again, but before he can throw the punch Tim steps between them again, pressing his hands against Dick’s chest and pushing him back a few feet.

“Dick, don’t. It’s okay. I can take care of myself. It’s just Jason.” Tim turns to give Jason a knowing look and probably some type of lecture and Jason simply smirks at him again.

Dick pulls Tim back around and against him so that they’re chest to chest, wrapping his arms around him- and nearly crushing Tim’s cheek against him- mimicking their earlier position with Dick’s hands possessively placed on Tim’s ass. He glares at Jason ferociously. Tim has to maneuver and wiggle to create enough space between him and Dick so that he’s able look over his own shoulder as Jason speaks.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Tim. I was just trying to give you a compliment. Sorry.”

Tim turns in Dick’s arms and steps away from Dick’s embrace back toward Jason.

“Tim, don’t waste your time on him.”

“Dick-“ Tim is partially turned around so he can respond to Dick, so he isn’t expecting it when Jason grabs his jaw and pulls his face back around, slamming his mouth on Tim’s before Dick can say or do anything else.

Without waiting for permission, Jason pushes his tongue in, devouring and exploring Tim. Jason wonders why he hasn’t been punched yet and briefly opens his eyes out of pure curiosity. Dick’s just standing there. The look on his face half shock, half rage.

Jason’s eyes slide closed again and he puts his all into the kiss, feeling and tasting Tim and drawing a moan from the slender boy which surprises him, the sound going straight to his cock. He’s listening for any movement from Dick, just in case he needs to dodge another punch. And suddenly he remembers to be curious as to why _Tim_ hasn’t hit him.

The kid doesn’t put up with much and does not tolerate being messed with or pushed around and was more than willing to say so. Especially when it comes to Jason. He was polite and courteous, sure, but he and Jason weren’t close by any means. From Jason’s studying, Tim mostly seemed pretty easy going. He can be lethal when he needs to be, but he always just looks so happy and sweet when he’s not in the mask. So completely different from Jason. And he’s fucking smart. Smarter than Dick or Jason. Almost as smart as Bruce even. Constantly calculating every situation, working things in his mind, truly a great detective. But he just does not put up with any bullshit. Especially from members of the Batfamily that have possibly tried to kill him in the past. So for Jason to pull this and be getting away with it is essentially miraculous.

Slowly, he pulls away, looking down at Tim’s slightly flushed face, eyes open and…yep, fucking analyzing Jason.

_*Damn, this kid is hot.*_

The smile is back on Jason’s face now.

“Not interested, huh? Looks like you might’ve been wrong about that, Dickie Bird.” He drops his gaze back down to Tim. Tim stares back, eyes partially dilated with a sort of underlying look of fascination. “You got a thing for psychos after all, huh, kid?”

Tim’s eyes widen and he sputters, trying to form some kind response. Jason can’t help himself, and reattaches his lips to Tim’s. He’s shaken from the moment by Dick’s voice.

“Jason, get the hell away from him!”

Dick sounds like he’s struggling to rein in his emotions. Usually he wouldn’t crack around Jason so easily. Didn’t like giving him that satisfaction. It was unusual for Dick to lose control of anything whenever Jason was involved. But this was his boy toy after all. But when Jason pulls away again to confront Dick, the older man still hasn’t even moved.

“Tim, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dick.”

The sweet little smile is back on his face. Jason has to smile at that.

“Damn, kid, you’re gonna have to get used to me kissing you because as hot as you are, I’m going to be doing it pretty often.”

“Don’t even think about it, Jason. Tim and I-“ “Are what? Obviously you two are not together, otherwise I don’t think he would’ve kissed me.”

“WE…well, we aren’t…but we-“

“Exactly. Tim can kiss whoever he wants.”

“What if I don’t want to kiss either of you.” It isn’t a question. Both Dick and Jason know better. “There needs to be some kissing happening…” He grips Jason’s shirt and pulls him along as he makes his way back to Dick. “…But not between me and anyone else.” Then he grabs Dick’s shirt and pulls him forward as well, so that once again he and Jason are face to face.

“HA! Right. Like that’s gonna happen.”

Dick almost looks like he wants to punch Tim for even suggesting it. Jason is not necessarily against the idea. Personally, no, he didn’t really like Dick. But objectively Dick was incredibly attractive. Jet black hair, blue eyes, rock hard body…didn’t get much better than that. And he almost laughed when he thought about it. Considering…

That aside, this could be a fun way for him to mess with Dick as well as getting something he wants. There is little hesitation now as Jason grabs Dick’s shirt and yanks him forward. And then Jason is kissing Dick. Jason tightens his grip until Dick kisses him back. It’s rough and angry and hardly a kiss, but it gets Jason half hard. Fisting both of his hands in Dick’s shirt, Jason pulls him even closer. Dick slides his tongue into Jason’s mouth, and his hand into Jason’s hair, and now both are mostly hard. They break apart for a moment to assess each other.

“You might be an ass, but fuck, you’re still sexy as hell, big brother.” Jason breathes raggedly against Dick’s mouth, all trace of joking gone.

Dick blinks and blinks, and Jason can tell he’s surprised by all of this. Jason is even more surprised when Dick’s grip tightens in his hair.

“You got some weird kinks, Todd.”

And then Dick slams their mouths back together. They probably would not be pulling apart again for a while, if it weren’t for the whimper that they both hear coming from Tim. Both pull away to see Tim standing there, flushed, hand ghosting over his crotch, like he isn’t quite sure what to do with it yet. Jason has an idea, and a wicked smirk makes its way onto his face. He turns to Tim and holds out his hand.

“C’mere, Tim.”

Tim shuffles and grasps Jason’s hand cautiously, being tugged in between Jason and Dick. Before he has a chance to object, or even say anything at all, Dick has presses his mouth up against Tim’s. Jason has moved to stand behind Tim, mouth latching to the side of Tim’s neck, his hand slipping around Tim’s waist and into the front of his pants. Tim moans into Dick’s mouth, the youngest now completely hard, and already on the verge of coming. Tim feels a hand on his shoulder and is suddenly spun around, lips ripped away from Dick’s, Jason’s now replacing them. Dick takes up Jason’s task of sucking and biting at Tim’s neck as if he were gaining sustenance from it, as Jason keeps up the slow torture on Tim’s cock. Tim lets out another moan and Jason pulls away quickly. Before Tim knows what’s happening, Jason is pulling his shirt off as well as his own. Dick quickly gets with the program and removes his shirt, as well as removing his and Tim’s pants and jock, Jason following suit.

All three make their way down to the sparring mats. There won’t be a time now where they will use these mats and not think of this. Dick wastes no time in tending to Tim, and wraps his lips around the young former Robin’s cock. Tim thinks he might just cum then and there, but forces himself to hold on, knowing things are far from over between the three of them. This is something completely new to all of them, and it is about to get very interesting. Jason kneels beside Tim, placing kisses, licks, and nibbles all along Tim’s chest before making his way back to Tim’s mouth, while Dick continues to caress Tim’s cock with his tongue. Tim is writhing and moaning, pushing Dick’s head away before he releases too early. Both older boys back off for a moment, allowing Tim to calm down, as well as themselves.

“Jesus, Tim, you should see yourself.” Jason licks over one of Tim’s nipples quickly, drawing a whimper from him.

“So sexy, little brother.” Dick agrees as he runs his hand over Tim’s cock, then slides one pre- come soaked finger over Tim’s lips, Tim’s tongue flicking out quickly against it.

“Oh! Jason! Dick! God! Somebody just…one of you- in me! Now! Fuck!”

Jason looks up to see Dick already preparing Tim. He is almost breathless as he watches Dick’s finger-the same one he was just teasing Tim’s delicious little mouth with- disappear into Tim’s twitching hole. He should’ve known Dick would be the one to do this. They don’t trust Jason. Which is okay, because right now Jason can’t really trust himself to be gentle with Tim. Still, why would Jason try anything right now? Jason wants to laugh, wants to hit them. Probably would if it weren’t for the fact that he’s hard as rock and dying to be in either one of them. He will still have his fun, whether they trust him or not.

Jason slides his hands under Tim’s arms, gripping him on either side of his body and slides him up into a sitting position. Tim whimpers again at the loss of Dick’s fingers, and when Dick angrily meets Jason’s gaze he gives Dick a nod and knows Dick understands. Dick kneels between Tim’s legs, stretching the few inches and kissing Tim, long and sweet.

“Get on your hands and knees, Timmy.” He only just whispers it against Tim’s lips. Jason has to grip himself to keep from coming at the sight.

Dick is incredible. Lean, with immaculately defined muscles and miles of scarred, soft skin. Slightly tanned and glowing under the fluorescents of the cave, just begging to be marked by teeth. Jason’s teeth, but only after he licks the sheen of sweat off of Dick’s entire body. And Tim…the kid is not nearly as innocent as he looks. His eyes are partially closed and slightly concealed by his long, inky hair. There’s a gorgeous flush now spread across his cheeks, down his neck and across his chest as well. His mouth is open and he’s interchanging pants and moans with cries of his older brothers’ names. He’s given up on waiting for someone to touch him and is lightly stroking himself.

Jason accidentally lets slip a moan of his own, and two pairs of lust laden blue eyes find his. He watches as Tim bites his lip and shifts onto his hands and knees, keeping eye contact with Jason all the while. Dick positions himself behind Tim and then pauses.

“Jason…” Dick’s moan finally gets Jason moving.

Jason crawls towards Tim on his knees and stops just inches in front of Tim and slips a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. He grips Tim’s hair and hunches over for a moment so he can kiss Tim. He pulls away and sits upright, looking Tim in the eyes again.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like that, Tim.”

And at the same moment he thrusts into Tim’s mouth, he feels Tim jerk as Dick slides into him. He’s beyond have the ability to hold back, abusing Tim’s mouth as he shoves in and yanks Tim’s hair.

“So good, Tim, so hot! Holy- ugh, you’re incredible!” Jason rambles.

“Timmy! You’re so tight, love it. Fuck!” Dick cries out.

And Jason’s head snaps up at the sound of Dick’s voice and he almost forgot Dick was even there with the feel of Tim’s so wet mouth swallowing around him. He stills for a moment as he watches Dick.

_*Fuck, they're beautiful.*_

Dick’s mouth is open. He’s panting, gasping, sweating. He watches the muscles in Dick’s thighs flex as he throws his hips forward. Watches his biceps flex as he grasps Tim’s hips. He knows Dick wants to leave finger prints; he’s clearly incredibly possessive of the kid. Jason growls at the thought because he’s a little bit jealous, and a lot turned on by it. And Tim looks just as fucked out. Eyes unfocused, lips pink and swollen, and so, so wet around Jason's cock; drool running down his chin. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and Jason wants to lick the blush on his cheeks.

He pulls himself from Tim’s mouth with a wet pop and slides his fingers in instead. He feels Tim moan around them and gasps. Tim gets his fingers so sloppy wet that Jason wants to slide his cock back in, but he’s got other things in mind, so he forces himself to do otherwise.

After his fingers are coated with spit he slips them out of Tim’s mouth, rises, and makes his way behind Dick and pressing himself all up against Dick’s back, his mouth against Dick’s ear.

“Lay him on his back, Dick. I want to watch him come while I’m fucking you.”

He hears Dick choke as he slips a slightly cold, spit soaked finger into Dick’s pulsing hole.

“Tim...Lay on your back.” Dick barely manages to get out.

He slides only partially out of Tim and shifts his grip to help Tim lay down.

“Dick…please! I need you! Just…please!” Tim says once he’s on his back, and he’s almost twitching as if he’s in physical pain from the loss of Dick’s cock fully within him.

Dick thrusts back in, but it is not an easy task with Jason stretching him. His thrusts have lost any trace of a rhythm or finesse and Jason knows if he wants a shot at this he’s going to have to speed things up. He grabs a handful of Dick’s hair and yanks his head back, pressing his lips to the side of Dick’s neck.

“You’re so gorgeous, Dick. Fucking love the way you look when you’re inside Tim.”

Jason hears both Dick and Tim moan at that. He uses the distraction to thrust his erection fully into Dick.

“Gah- Jason!”

Jason wraps his other arm around Dick’s chest, pulling Dick upright and up against him. Dick digs his fingers deeper into Tim’s hips, pulling him with them so that he can stay inside Tim.

“You feel incredible, Dick. Wanted you for so long.” Jason whispers against his ear, then swipes his tongue across it.

“Jesus, Jason!” Dick cries. Any trace of Jason being gentle is gone, his rhythm now falling away into something quick and hard. Mercilessly fucking Dick.

“Ah! Jason…so good…Fuck!”

Jason hears Tim whimpering again and looks down to find him pulling at his own weeping, nearly purple erection. The kid, and he really is a kid compared to the size of Jason and Dick, looks like a sex god. He’s still so much smaller than Dick and Jason ever were. Slender, hard little body that’s all muscle. And that pale skin, the way it flushes, begs to be bitten and kissed. He’s paler than Dick and Jason, too. And his bright blue eyes and jet black hair make his skin look especially silky. Jason has the thought of tying him up and coming all over the kid’s smooth and creamy stomach and smearing it around while Tim writhes helplessly. He’ll have to make it a point to try that out sometime.

The thought makes him thrust harder into Dick which pushes Dick deeper into Tim. Tim tightens around Dick and Dick is gasping.

“God, Timmy! You feel so fucking amazing!” Dick says breathlessly.

“Look how beautiful he is, Dick. He wants it. He’s begging for it. Just look at his eyes. Jesus…just look at him.”

“Jason… ah! Dick, fuck me harder! Please!” Tim is nothing but a litany of moans now, and Dick’s thrusts become rough and erratic while Jason is pounding into him.

He slides one hand up Dick’s back, guiding him to bend over Tim again, and follows him down, keeping his chest pressed to Dick’s back. Dick releases one of Tim’s hips to hold himself up, tightening his grip on the other. He can plow even harder into Tim this way. Jason is gripping Dick’s hips nearly as hard- if not harder- as Dick is gripping Tim. Dick will most likely bare the evidence of this tomorrow as well.

And during all this Jason is mentally smirking. This is what he’d always wanted. For Dick to know that just because he was around first does not make him better. And for Tim to know that just because he replaced Jason, doesn’t mean he’s as good as Jason was. Jason is the strongest and best of the three of them. Always has been and always will be. He will always stand above Dick and Tim. In every way. He wants to brand it into them. Make it a physical and constant reminder. That way they have no other choice but to accept it as the truth. In the meantime, Jason has more pressing matters to attend to.

“I want you to come now, Dick. Fill Tim up and come until you’re both fucking spent. Until you can hardly breathe. Fuck him until it hurts. Until you both need it again. Make him come, Dickie. Wanna see you both fucking covered.”

Jason bites down on Dick’s neck and many things happen in order; a domino effect unraveling before Jason’s eyes. Starting with the shudder that wracks Dick’s entire body.

“Dick!” Tim moans and is coming, spilling on Dick’s chest and partially on one of Jason’s hands that’s still wrapped around Dick’s midsection.

Jason feels Dick shudder again and then Dick comes, too, letting loose a moan of his own. And Dick feels so lost. Sensation overwhelming him from every side.

“Tim! Jason…oh!” Dick tightens around Jason’s cock and Jason bites down so hard on Dick’s neck that he can taste the slight salty tang of blood. He comes then with a cry of Dick’s name.

They are all three collapse on top of each other; Tim crushed beneath the weight of the other two, but none of them care. They’re sweaty and panting and sticky; cum now seeping out from Dick and Tim, mingling and covering all of them. Jason can feel Tim wriggling under them and sits up to let Dick up off of the smaller boy. Before anything else happens, Jason stretches across Tim and grabs Dick’s chin and slips his tongue into Dick’s mouth, kissing him breathless. Then he leans over to Tim, slipping a leg between his, and does the same thing. He can still faintly taste himself on Tim’s tongue and moans into Tim’s mouth. He feels Tim’s cock twitch pathetically against his knee. Tim whimpers as Jason pulls away.

Jason is standing, licking his fingers clean of the few splatters of Tim’s cum that splashed him before, and is in the process of getting dressed before Dick or Tim have really even recovered. He can feel them both watching him with a mixture of lust and curiosity. He walks away in just his jeans and boots, shirt hanging by his side in one hand, carrying his jacket over the opposite shoulder. He can feel Tim and Dick’s eyes still on him.

“Thanks, guys. That was fun. We should try ‘brotherly bonding’ again sometime.” He says over his shoulder, and makes his way up the stairs, exiting the cave.


End file.
